Super Angsty Starters
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: A prompts list! Pick one, add a fandom and I'll see what I can do!
1. Super Angsty Starters List

**Super angsty starters! I love this sort of thing, little prompts, it's fun! Anyway, here's the list- found it on Tumblr, credits to respective creator!**

* * *

"You... did this?"

"I can't believe you."

"You can hate me, you can dislike me, but how can you cheat on me?"

"I'm dying..."

"She/he still loves you."

"I just want to go home..."

"You left me..."

"I can't forgive you for this anymore."

"I'm saying goodbye."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"This is goodbye."

"Was this just a game to you?"

"You merely played me like a fool."

"Goodbye."

"You're pathetic."

"Get out of my sight."

"You're nothing but a toy in a game of life."

"You used me?"

"You're so easy to manipulate."

"I never loved you."

"Don't give me that look."

"I can't stand you."

"I would have loved you."

"Everything fell apart and I can't pick up the pieces anymore."

"I think this is where I should say goodbye."

"We never had it all."

"Everything hurts."

"Go away!"

"I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Let me go."

"To think I almost loved you."

"You cheated?"

"You love someone else other than me anyway."

"Why do you even bother with me anymore?"

"I'm not worth your time."

"Get out of here."

"Get away from me!"

"Don't touch me ever again!"

"I hate you."

"Don't leave me."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Don't go..."

"We can talk about this!"

"I can't lose you again."

"Don't you have more important things to attend to?"

* * *

 **Pick one! :D**


	2. I'm dying PJO

**For TheatreChristianManiac-** _ **I'm dying**_ **, PJO edition.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

I knew what was going to happen, I knew right from the start, from the very second I pulled on Clarisse's armour. I knew it... and, yet, it still surprised me.

As I lay there, acid burning through my stolen gear, through my skin and flesh, it was an obscure thought. I could see shadows above me, details seeping in as they leaned over me. Annabeth's blonde curls, Percy's sea green eyes, Clarisse's stubborn expression... friends I had let down, friends I had endangered, friends who had every right to leave me decrepit and help those worth helping.

I showed them the charm. They were shocked, to say the least, but they stayed. I could feel my heart slam against my ribs; I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The acid was in my eyes. I thought it would be like fire, but I couldn't feel anything. The pain had ebbed away the deeper the acid burrowed. That's when I realised- I had known all along. That I shouldn't have been surprised, not really.

A hand in my hair, someone's trembling voice. _Clarisse_. I had so much to tell her, but all my ruined lips could manage was a hoarse _sorry_. A lump lodged itself against my lungs, icy and bitter, a thousand things I had to say and a thousand things too late. I deserved none of their kindness, none of their understanding; I deserved to die as I was- a traitor.

 _Charlie_.

A small voice whispering somewhere deep in my mind, _Charlie, Charlie, Charlie._

It was right. I could see Charlie again. My stomach flipped. The armour seemed heavier than ever before. My Charlie, my sweet sweet Charlie... Oh, who's to say he would even bother looking me in the eye? His beloved camp, his fellow demigods were fighting for their lives moreso than ever before because I had been too trusting, too easily bribed, too _stupid_ to see Luke for who he really was. Charlie was dead because I had tipped the Titans off, I told them of the plan to attack the ship. His blood on my hands.

 _This was all my fault._

 _Serves you right_ , a harsher tone bit back, _even_ this _is too good for you_.

 _Well,_ I told it, _you may have a point, but it's too late for anything else._ I thought of the drakon, of its acid attack, how I was now damaged beyond repair, in looks and life. I thought of Clarisse's siblings, tricked into fighting this war by my own hand as so many others before them. I knew demigods had been hurt already. I knew some may have been killed. Their blood, my hands.

 _I'm dying_ , I decided. The little left of my sight on the endless blue above. Obscured at the edges by blonde and green and stubborn. _I'm dying._ I repeated, letting it sink in. _And a good job I am._


	3. Don't ever touch me again PJO

**I should have done these ages ago, but I've been caught up at work and haven't had a chance. Sorry! Here's** _ **Don't ever touch me again**_ **for Briar Farley:**

* * *

Percy had screwed up. Oh gods, he had _royally_ screwed up. How could he have thought it was going to be OK? _How_ could he have _possibly_ been so _blind_? It had all kicked off in Tartarus, it had all started down there with that stupid misery goddess. He had lost his temper with her, his powers bent in and out of control, he was angry and scared, frustrated that Fate had led him and Annabeth down there. He had failed her, failed Annabeth, told himself he would keep her safe and look where they had ended up. Stuck in the deepest, darkest parts of hell with an amnesiac Titan and his demonic pet kitten.

That was the other thing Percy had screwed up.

Bob.

He had failed Bob too. He had ruined his life, given him a ridiculous name and got him killed in Tartarus.

Ladies and gentlemen, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, biggest screw-up in the history of Olympus.

Taken into account, he honestly couldn't blame Annabeth for being mad at him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt far worse than any concoction Tartarus himself could think up, too painful for words. He felt empty and torn with despair, full and bursting with fury, cursing himself for his stupidity. He was losing her. He had only just got her back and now he was losing her. And it was all his fault.

Annabeth had been avoiding him since their return to the Argo II. The others had picked up on it instantly. Percabeth had been the backbone of the ship and now it was breaking apart? _What had happened down there?_ That was the question on all their minds, but no-one dared ask. Annabeth stayed in her room or on the bridge with Leo, never saying a word, appearing at meal times to take her food and go again. Piper had found said food uneaten piled up on Annabeth's desk. The latest plate had a few bites taken out of it only to be sicked up a minute later in the bathroom. She held Annabeth's hair backed, asked her what happened when she was coherent again. Annabeth still said nothing.

So Piper went to Percy.

She only tried asking him once, Percy remembered. The plumbing on the port side was still damaged now. He had remained perfectly dry, she ended up soaked and shivering. The others rushed to the scene, not a single glimpse of blonde.

This annoyed Percy.

He pushed through the others, Leo's Spanish laments colouring the air behind him. Percy didn't care. He thought Annabeth had needed space, so he had given her space, but straight up ignoring him was not _space_ , it was _agony_.

She seemed to be expecting him though. Standing in the middle of her room, facing the door as he barged it open. Her stormy grey eyes were defiant, little flecks of lightning shifting through them as she adjusted her grip on her new knife. Percy stopped in the doorway, taking it all in, the pounding of his heart flushing away his temper. Blonde curls, yanked back in a ponytail, a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt fresh from the closet, pyjama bottoms wrinkled and creased where she had worn them for three days straight. Weapon steady despite the tremble going through her, almost as if she were shivering.

Percy had seen her like this before.

She was scared. _Terrified_ , but still ready to fight, ready to stand her ground, execute one of her brilliant plans, ready to live up to her Athenian heritage, fight alongside him, make some cutting quip, maybe his armour was wonky, maybe his defense was lacking on his left if she wasn't there to defend it, maybe to hurry it up a little, Seaweed Brain, we don't have all day.

That wasn't going to happen now.

She had been like this, by his _side_.

Now she was like this, as his _opponent_.

"Annabeth-" He croaked.

"No." She said, voice firm. He stayed quiet. For a second; tried again. "No!" Annabeth ordered, eyes flashing. He could see her bottom lip wobble, saw her resolution as to not give in. "What happened to you?" She demanded, immediately shushing him when he tried to explain. "What went so _wrong_ you had to do what you did?! No, shut up! I don't want to hear it, just go!"

"How am I supposed to explain if you won't let me?" Percy countered, feeling his anger tick over again. "Annabeth, I'm _sorry_ , I was just trying to get you out of there!"

"There were other ways!"

"Well, forgive me for not sitting down and strategising with you! It's not like we had anything else to deal with!"

"You tried to drown a goddess, Percy! Why was that ever an option?!"

"Why was any of it ever an option?!" He growled, pushing his hands through his hair. He felt hot and cold all over, a sharp pain in his gut. He couldn't get his thoughts together, he had planned how to apologise a million times over, but a scenario like this had never entered his mind. Annabeth flexed her fingers, he could see the muscles in her arm tensing, legs poised, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He couldn't understand why this happening, surely _she_ would? She always understood, she _always_ had the answers, knew what to do, she- no, this wasn't right. He wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't. There was no question about it.

Percy took a step back, breathing hard. Her eyes narrowed and she moved forwards, taking a step for every one of his retreats.

His back hit the wall and she stopped, close enough to hold the knife at arm's length, point aimed at his chest, not close enough to be considered near to him. He saw movement from the corner of his eye, the clatter of feet and the screech of sneakers on the hardwood floor.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Leo demanded, voice splintering whatever calm was over Annabeth. She screamed at Leo to shut up. The moment she turned her head, Percy's hands came up and wrestled for the weapon. Annabeth hurled her weight back, unbalancing him, darting forward and kneeing him in the gut. She threw his hands off as he doubled over, struggling for air. He dropped one hand to the floor, his other arm wrapping around his middle, quick, ragged breaths coming short and sharp. Annabeth spun the knife in her hand, preparing it to bring down if need be.

"Perseus Jackson." His name left her lips in a snarl. Percy raised his head, groggy, brow furrowed. "Don't _ever_ touch me again." And she was gone. The slam of her door branding itself in his mind.

He really had lost her.


	4. I would have loved you HoO

**For fogyfanfic123-** _ **I would have loved you**_ **, Jeyna edition. Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Percy stepped down from praetorship; they had had a meeting about it, a very quick meeting. Percy thanked Reyna for the opportunity, folded his bedsheets- uh, _toga_ and left it on the table. He also left Reyna with Jason, eager to show Annabeth the architect of New Rome. His girlfriend's arrival had somewhat swayed his priorities. Reyna could say something similiar about Jason's new _partner_.

"So," Reyna said, glad to hear her words were cool and clipped, "how was the Greek camp?" Jason smiled as excited memories welled up in him, bursting at the seams to tell her all about it. Reyna let some of his words in, the rest washed over her. The more he talked about Camp Half-Blood, the happier he seemed, the more he made it sound like home. Reyna said nothing. She simply let him babble.

Until he dropped himself in it.

"We had a picnic on the beach, we did that alot. Leo usually joined us, but he got preoccupied building the Argo two, so it kind of turned into a date and-"

"Yes, I noticed your new little bit on the side." His expression changed instantly, thrown by her words, joyous look melting into confusion and hurt. Reyna picked up Percy's toga and marched to the back room. She heard him follow, stumbling over his feet and stammering in attempts to get her attention. This was not like the cool and collected Jason Grace Camp Jupiter had lost so many months ago. The Greeks had tainted him, ruined his level-headed leadership quality Reyna had so long admired.

"Reyna, what the hell? What have you got against Piper?"

"Oh, nothing." She said breezily. Jason frowned. The little scar on his lip seemed whiter than usual, she saw he had gained quite a tan from, presumably, his perfect picnic dates. "I just find it rather obscure that a son of Jupiter would fall for a daughter of Aphrodite. And yet, at the same time, I also find it rather typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded hotly. Reyna rolled her eyes, whipping round to face him. She tipped her chin up, refusing for the cracks to show.

"It _means_ , like father like son. Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but it seems Jupiter only has an interest in the pretty ones. Apparently you do too." Jason's brow furrowed. "I thought you had a little more class than that, Jason Grace."

"You think because she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she's some bobble-headed dimwit? I'll have you know Piper's saved my life more times than I care to count!" He clenched his fists. Reyna raised a brow at this. He didn't scare her. This just wasn't the Jason Grace she remembered.

"How romantic." She remarked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Feel free to pitch in- after all, this _is_ your camp. Or would you rather prance around with your new floozy?"

"Don't you-" He started angrily, all ready to defend precious _Piper_. Reyna brushed past him. "Why are you being like this?" He called after her. "It's not like I _asked_ to go to the Greeks! Reyna!" She stopped, just short of the exit. Didn't look back. She could sense his frustration. "Reyna, I don't understand. Why are you being so weird? It's not like I asked Hera to wipe my memories and plonk me in some strange camp now, is it? You're not mad at Percy, how is that fair?"

"I _was_ mad at Percy, for unrelated reasons. But he has saved my camp and restored the fifth legion's honour. He was here less than a week and saved us _twice_. It truly is no wonder the troops raised him on a shield. Percy Jackson may be a Greek, he may be an idiot and he may not have been my first choice, but he is a brave hero." Reyna glanced over her shoulder. "But that doesn't matter. You were sitting on a beach with a pretty girl eating sandwiches. Well done, Jason Grace. You have made quite the name for yourself." Jason coloured furiously, spluttering mutely as he tried to get his words together.

Reyna reached for the door handle.

"Wait." He ordered. Reyna turned slowly, processing this command, temper ticking over.

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I just want answers, Reyna, is that too much to ask? What have you got against Piper, why are you being so short with me, what did I do wrong?" Jason scrutinised her face, trying desperately to draw even the smallest tidbit of information from the mask that presented itself to him. He pushed a hand over his head, revolving on the spot, his simmering rage bringing about confusion. He ran over every possibility he could think of- did he not apologise well enough, (even though it wasn't his fault); did he not say 'hello', (he was sure he had); had he broken any rules, (not that couldn't be it); what had he done, what was so provoking that she was giving him the intense cold shoulder, what-?

Jason froze, almost in surprise. "Oh." He said. He looked back. Her expression hadn't changed. "You're jealous."

"Is that so?" She challenged. Jason wasn't sure, but he thought he detected the slightest of wavers in her otherwise haughty tone. "And what, may I ask, would I have to be jealous of?"

"I'm guessing Piper."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "I am the daughter of Bellona! I will not fall jealous to some petty make-up child!"

"Reyna, will you please-?"

"As I've already said, _I_ have work to do running the camp _you_ left behind." She whirled round, throwing the door open. Jason darted forward and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back in and slamming shut the door. "Get off me!" She demanded, yanking her arm free and simultaneously shoving him back.

"No, we're talking about this!" Jason persisted. "Will you stop bottling things for five minutes? It's not going to kill you to show a little bit of emotion!"

"That may be so, but it's got nothing against killing you!"

"You don't mean that." His voice was surprisingly soft, brow furrowed in upset, eyes so blue locked on hers, pleading with her to comply, to let him help her, even after all she had said about _Piper_.

Ooh, just the thought of that girl made Reyna's skin _crawl_. She hadn't even met the girl properly, just a quick introduction, but it didn't sit right with her.

 _It's not fair_ , Reyna found herself thinking _, Jason can be happy, Percy can be happy, they can go off and come back to loving partners and friends. I'm left to manage everything on my own_. _Why can't I be happy too?_

 _No_ , another voice told her, a sterner voice. The soldier before the person. _You are the praetor and so were they. Percy will fight to defend both camps, he has said as much himself. Jason has shirked his responsibilities for a sandwich. You have done nothing wrong, you are working a two-person job single-handedly and should be proud of yourself. None of them could say the same._

"It's still not fair." It took a moment to realise Reyna had spoken aloud, startling her as much as it had Jason. She stepped away. He saw the walls go back up, saw her gaze rove over him, saw none of the trust they had built over the years, just... contempt.

Reyna inhaled slowly, letting her sigh draw for a little while. It soothed her, somewhat, despite her heart smacking against her ribs. "Jason." She said. "Camp Jupiter needs two competent praetors. If you are not fit-"

"What's not fair?" He cut across. Reyna glared at him. Jason ignored this, repeating his question with a little more force. He wasn't going to let her talk her way out or around this one.

"I have worked hard for this camp. I don't like to admit that, it is my duty and I will do what I must. What isn't fair is that I do not have anyone beside me. You have Piper. Percy has Annabeth. I have two automaton greyhounds." Reyna paused, contemplating him again. The mask started to slip; she noticed immediately, self-annoyance flittng through her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She looked away. "The circumstances have changed, you have changed, I know that. But... I can't help but think that... I would have loved you." Jason did a double-take. "As I said, though," Reyna shrugged, "things have changed." She straightened her cloak and excused herself. Jason let her go this time. Reyna was glad he did, was glad no-one was around.

No-one would see her cry.


End file.
